


Heroes always get remembered (but you know legends never die)

by graveltotempo



Series: Team Human [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunters, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Protective Allison, Team Human, Winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny held up his hands. “How about we eat our food, and then we all go to my house, I bring something to drink and everyone tells everyone the full story? Cause I feel like there’s a lot of half stories going on and I still don’t know why Stiles’ face looks like Timothy from Hunter Summer Camp had his way with him.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes always get remembered (but you know legends never die)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eeyore9990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/gifts), [bleep0bleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/gifts), [crossroadswrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadswrite/gifts).



> Pretend that Season 2 finished with Jackson coming back human, so that there was no Sciles bonding time

If there was one thing that Stiles knew he hated it was sitting alone. He _despised_ it. Talking was something he did naturally, when he was scared, when he was nervous, when he was excited, when he was angry: it didn’t matter. He just _talked_.

And right now he was very angry, pretty pissed and annoyed, and he needed to talk. But talking usually has to be done between two people at least, even when (like in Derek or Boyd’s case) you were talking _at_ someone. And Stiles was sitting alone.

It had been his choice as well; he knew he had done that to himself. He had been feeling pretty miserable at being sent to school even after Gerard’s beating, but when Scott had ( _again_ ) failed to mention or question Stiles’ obvious injuries ( _even_ flipping _Harris_ had made a douchebag comment about it), Stiles had decided to stop talking to him until he ( _hopefully_ ) realised and asked.

Stiles is, however, weak when confronted with Scott’s puppy eyes, so he hadn’t sat with him that day. Downside? The pack sat with Scott because Scott sat at the Pack’s table. Which meant that Stiles was _alone_.

Erica and Boyd glanced at him with expressions of concern every once in a while, but he refused to meet their eyes. They might have been healed physically, but their heads and eyes were possibly still haunted. If he looked at them, he might do something dumb like look for Allison and slap her up and down.

Because yes, he was very much pissed at Allison as well and avoiding her like the plague. He resented her for sending two teenagers, two classmates - two _friends_ \- to basically their deaths, and, of course, for trying to kill Derek. He resented her not because he couldn’t understand, but because he was worried that he would sympathise with her if she spoke to him.

Stiles knew pain, knew how much it hurt seeing your mother (biological or not) die, knew how grief tasted like. When Claudia Stilinski (nee Winchester) died, Stiles might or might not have decimated the birds of Beacon Hills Forest and shot down a fox.

And don’t get him started on Lydia who… who had just dropped her plate on his table and sat down next to him. _What_. 

He hadn’t really spoken to her since he had gone momentarily crazy and decided to help her win back her crazy/murdering/lizard turning possessed boyfriend. Which might have helped, but at the time, all Stiles could see was the dead body of his cousin under that green monster, and it made his stomach churn.

She opened her bag of crisps with an audible pop, and crunched down a couple, glaring murderously at the rest of her tray content. Stiles whistled, casually looking around to see if people were staring. They were. “Damn, Lydia, who hurt you?”

The strawberry blonde turned her glare on him, and he rolled his eyes at her. She pursed her lips. “I might have helped save his life, but I’m not sitting anywhere near Jackson; I’m still mad at him.” She pointed her manicured finger at him. “And you for that matter.”

Stiles swallowed down the curly fry before talking. He might be mad at Lydia, but he still didn’t want her to punch him in the dick for his bad table manners. “Me? _I_ should be mad at _you_!”

“You left Jackson to die!” she hissed, her voice a little high-pitched. She looked at someone over Stiles’ shoulder. “And I don’t even know exactly what went through your head last couple of nights.”

Allison dropped on Stiles’ other side, glaring at where the Pack ( _Scott_ ) was looking at the humans curiously. “I’m completely fine.” She dismissed, not looking at either of them.

Stiles couldn’t help it. “Oh yeah, I heard nearly killing your class mates does wonders for the skin and for the mind.” He snarked, making Allison look up at him.

“I made a mistake.” She acknowledged, wrapping her arms around and her chest.

… aand _this_ was the exact reason why Stiles didn’t want to see or have to talk to Allison yet. Goddamit. Lydia didn’t seem to have such qualms. “Oh yeah, you definitely made a mistake. Like, for example when you sent those hunters after my boyfriend and almost got him killed, uh? Definitely a bad move.”

Allison held on herself tighter and Stiles reached out, taking her hand in his. She squeezed, not looking at him. “You broke up with Jackson.” She said, lamely.

Lydia dismissed her with a wave. “And you broke up with Scott, also, that didn’t sound like an apology.”

“Not sorry for trying to save lives.” Said the brunette, now scowling at Lydia. “And Scott is half of the reason why my brother looks like this, so yeah, breaking up with him totally makes sense.”

Before anyone else could say something, a fourth tray dropped at their table, and Danny sat down next to Lydia, facing Stiles. He started talking quietly before they could even ask him what he was doing. “Bullied Jax into telling me about the Pack, pretended shock at the news that werewolves are real, pretended to need time to process this and pretended that the humans were the only ones I trusted.” He glanced at them all with a frown. “Now, what the fuck is up with all of you?”

Lydia scowled. “I hate both Stiles and Allison for nearly getting my boyfriend killed and not giving a rat ass about it.”

Stiles scowled right back. “I hate Lydia for nearly getting _herself_ killed for someone like fucking Jackson White-whore, and Allison for trying to kill Derek and half of the pack.”

The girl didn’t let go of his hand but scowled. “And I hate Lydia because she doesn’t know the full story, and Stiles because he still sides with Derek? Really? You would rather think about ways of getting to his dick than understand why I want revenge on him?”

The boy blushed. “That’s not true! And _you_ don’t know the full story either!”

Danny groaned, rubbing his temples. “God, I’m not fucking drunk enough for this.”

Stiles zeroed on him. “Shut up, Danny! Also, what the hell? We are not meant to be drawing attention to us! Isn’t that what uncle Dean said? In what universe does it make sense for the spaz ADH nerd, the Official Beacon Hills’ new girl, the gay and fantastic-amazing lacrosse goalie and the queen bee of the school, to hang out together?”

Lydia glared. “I don’t fucking care what my dad said right now, Stiles.”

Danny held up his hands. “How about we eat our food, and then we all go to my house, I bring something to drink and everyone tells everyone the full story? Cause I feel like there’s a lot of half stories going on and I still don’t know why Stiles’ face looks like Timothy from Hunter Summer Camp had his way with him.”

Allison and Lydia snorted at this, while the brunette pouted. Danny winked at him amicably, then turned to them. “Deal?”

Lydia frowned. “We’ll have to be extremely careful, we don’t want people to know how close we are… I don’t know Danny…”

“I’ll bring the alcohol.”

“Deal.” 

* * *

Secrecy was hard when you had a creeper werewolf stalking you and another werewolf trying to ambush you so you could _talk_ , and Stiles found out the hard way (read: Scott might think he was being subtle, but he really wasn’t, and Stiles would be very surprised if he found out that the dark shadow that seemed to be following him everywhere wasn’t in fact Derek).

Still, Stiles had years of hunter training that they didn’t know about and a little bit of spark in his blood that they didn’t know about either. So he very smartly left his car in the parking lot of the supermarket, lost them inside said supermarket, cut through the woods and appeared on Danny’s doorstep perfectly on time.

His mother smiled when she saw him. “Stiles! Long-time no see! Is everything okay?” she asked him, ushering him inside and eyeing his injuries with a displeased look.

He gave her a convincing smirk. “Yeah, just a couple of lacrosse players got rough, nothing much.” He lied, enjoying the way she hugged more than it was strictly necessarily (sue him, he hadn’t had a _mom_ hug in actual months, Melissa was still weirded out about werewolves).

“Danny is in his room, you go.” She encouraged, letting go of him. He grinned and saluted, before climbing the stair three at time and then opening Danny’s door without asking. 

Lydia was already there, sat on Danny’s bed with one of the four controllers in her hand, a look that Stiles could only call _carnage_ _awaiting_ look. The other boy was on the carpet, holding up two different DVDs in his hands. “Mario Kart Wii or Mario Kart 8?” he asked aloud.

Stiles pouted at the indirect dismissal and perched himself on Danny’s desk. “Wii for the win.” Lydia nodded in agreement and then turned to face the window. 

“If you want no one to notice you, you shouldn’t be making all this noise.” She said aloud, and they heard a snort before Allison seamlessly jumped in through the window.

Stiles glared at her. “Just saying, don’t even _think_ about doing that through my bed, I’m tired of people who don’t understand what a doorbell is.”

Allison sat down next to Danny, grabbing her own controller and glancing at the rest of them with an arched eyebrow. “Come on, children, it’s time for death.”

Lydia smirked. “Oh, it’s on.”

***

Stiles, won, of course. The only things he knew about life were researching and playing Mario Kart Wii, and no one could ever take that from him. 

Of course, that’s when the dirty clothes started spilling.

Lydia accused Stiles of cheating, Allison reminded her of that time with Scott and, “It wasn’t Stiles with his tongue down my boyfriend’s throat”, to which Lydia talked about spilling the hunters about Jackson, and Allison defended herself, and Stiles complained loudly about “It wasn’t Jackson she nearly killed, in the end”.

The brunette rounded on him. “I wanted them to tell me where Derek was. I never knew what my granddad was going to do to them! I didn’t think they were going to be tortured!”

Stiles put down the controller. “And yet, you were the one who shot Boyd- _BOYD_!- with wolf bane arrows like nobody’s business. What the hell, Allison? You even said that you liked Boyd! They were our friends!”

She shook her head. “Your friends are not always my friends,” Stiles looked away. “What happened, you ask? My mother died, that’s what happened! And you are still protecting the man who killed my mother!” the last word was almost a slap in the face.

Stiles levelled her with a scowl. “For the last fucking time, Derek did not kill your mother. Your sweet mother killed herself because she didn’t want to become a werewolf! And before you start blaming Derek for the bite, I have to remind you that he never wanted her in his pack! Your sweet, adorable mother got bitten by accident when she kidnapped Scott and locked him in a room full of wolf bane to kill him and Derek had to fight her to rescue him. Yes, Ally, your mother was going to kill your boyfriend!”

That shut her up. She stared at Stiles with eyes filled with tears, but he didn’t stop. “Wanna know how I got hurt? Uh? That was your grandpa. Yes, freaking Gerard Argent made some hunters wannabe kidnap me after the lacrosse game and dragged me into a basement where he was torturing Boyd and Erica. I might be a good fighter, but with Boyd and Erica like this what could I really do, except let him?”

Allison put her hands in her hair and ducked her face. Stiles avoided looking at her and focused on Lydia instead. “And you, blaming Derek and Peter for ‘ _killing’_ Jackson. What do we know really, about werewolves and kanimas? Next to nothing, or we would have been able to stop this motherfucking shit from happening. They, at least, had some sort of idea what was happening and-”

“Oh hell no.” interrupted Danny, moving to face Stiles. The brunette looked at him confused, losing his track and scowling. Danny pointed an accusing finger in his face. “I just want to know exactly why you didn’t have your gun on you. You’re supposed to always have it on you or close enough that you can run and get it!”

Allison and Lydia looked at him expectantly, and he squirmed under their gaze. “I don’t bring firearm in school.” He mumbled, then rolled his eyes at the sceptical look on all three of them. “Fine, I forgot! But…”

“No, shut up. You have to always bring your gun with you, okay? Am I clear?” he nodded at Danny, who then turned to Lydia and Allison. “You don’t have to like Derek. He’s probably trying to get in Stiles’ pants: we can all hate him, no need to start reaching.”

Stiles let out a little “Hey!”, but Allison smirked. “Thank god. I really didn’t want to be fighting over a boy.”

Stiles blushed, but chose to ignore them and looked at her pointedly. “You still owe Boyd and Erica some apologies.”

“Derek owes me an explanation.” She fired back.

“You both owe Jackson apologies.” Determined Lydia.

Stiles looked at her horror stuck. “He was killing peop-” he stopped at the look on her face. “Fine.”

Danny beamed. “Great! Now let’s get drunk.”


End file.
